


The King's Crown

by maxsaystowrite



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Martin is there but he has like 5 lines, jon is dramatic it's fine, writting after 160 but before s5, you want jon monologuing at a giant eyeball in the sky? here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: The Beholding is in the sky and its new world is becoming. Jon was the unwilling mouthpiece. He will not be a willing participant in the torture of others. He will not sit and watch the world spiral.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The King's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, wrote this in like a few hours. And i've had the idea for a while. Enjoy!

The sky was open and red and watching. Like a moon, that hung in the sky. Jon’s cackling, his full-bellied laugh dissolved into sobbing hysterics. He did not blink as he began to cry. The eye, however, blinked at him. And when it reopened, the stars opened up. No longer balls of light and gas from a time that has long since passed. The stars were now tiny eyes themselves, peering and looking. Their focus scattered on everyone else in the world. Jon held the gaze of the large one. It was waiting for him, waiting for something.

Jon felt the power through his veins as if blood no longer rushed through him. It pricked all the nerves in his fingers and toes and his heart beat fast enough to keep up with the surge of awareness in his eyes and mind. He could do anything now, he could know anything now. He could feel everything now. 

Seven billion people were on this earth and every single one of them was afraid. Jon could feel every one of their individual fears like lead in his stomach and grapes on his tongue. A sweet popping sensation in his mouth, a constant. Every time a new person looked up to the sky and saw it looking back, he’d get another tangy taste of their raw fear. 

And it was  _ delicious _ .

Jon felt so full, well-fed, and still starving for more. He felt so afraid. Dread pulled him down and the knowledge that he had done this to them all stuck to his teeth like taffy. This was all his fault. He had done this to the world he knew.

Anger boiled up, right next to his fear. They were emotions that always came hand in hand. Those who were afraid got angry. And nothing gets done unless you’re angry. 

Jon had been hanging onto Martin until his knees regained a semblance of strength. They were still weak with excitement, a bodily reaction that he had no conscious part of. All his joints felt that way, like they hallowed, light enough to let him fly. He stood on his own, pushing against his own weakness and the wind whipping at the trees. He stood directly under the eye, still refusing to blink.

“Jonah Magnus, you  _ bastard _ !” Jon shouted at the sky, knowing he was listening, he was watching. “You think you’ve won! You think you’re a king! A god! But what is a king without his crown?!” The wind picked up a bit and the eye blinked again. When it opened, clusters of the star eyes turned their attention to him. “I might have been able to withstand you and every other horror out there, but I did it without you. I did it without your goal in mind. You should have found someone who wanted this!”

“Jon!” Martin shouted at him. Jon did not turn to look at him, he could see him within one of the other eyes. He was trying to make his way towards him, he was trying to anchor himself. It only helped Jon, grinning up in a wicked smile against the eye above him.

“You see! There might not be a god behind the veil for love! There might not be a hope guardian in this world but love and hope exist and its, helped me become as I am!” Jon shouted. He saw the eye almost narrow, and a few more clusters looking at him. “I wouldn’t have survived all 14 fears if it weren’t for them! I love Martin Blackwood!” He screamed into the wood. “I love Daisy Tonner and Basira Hussain!”

Jon could see in an eye so far away, Basira and Daisy, curled up together. Their fear was spiking and Basira had Daisy tucked under her chin, trying to calm her. And as he yelled, they looked up, the both of them, and their fear drained, if only a little, so they weren’t blinded by it anymore. And Jon grinned even harder.

“I love Melanie King and Georgie Barker! Even if they want nothing to do with me! They’re my family!” Jon used the eye over Georgie’s flat and could see Melanie grip Georgie’s hand even harder. She heard or felt him. Georgie gripped harder because she didn’t feel it, still untouched but not without fear. “I loved Tim Stoker and Sasha James even though  _ you  _ took them from me! To mark me!”

All the eyes that blanketed Jon were on him now. He felt the fear from the nearby village fall minutely. The eyes weren’t on them, there was less fear, less panic. Jon stepped up and anchored himself further to the ground, repositioning his feet and bracing for whatever could come towards him.

“I have walked into every hell imaginable and I have fought against every trial thrown at me! And I will do it again! I will walk into every hell I’ve created and dissipated the demons there so I might bring back the world we all remember! The world without constant fear! And maybe, with all of your horrors spent, we might live without fear for once!” Jon let out a laugh, a deep and manic laugh. 

“You’ve really fucked yourself with me, Magnus! I am the ultimate Orpheus! I am the final Orpheus! I will go into hell and bring back heaven and Earth! And when I’m done with you, there won’t be a hell to hide in!”

Jon took his glasses off then and smashed them against the ground, he stomped his feet into the glass, shattering them completely. There was a clap of thunder then, shaking the world under him. 

“You forget I know how to  _ quit, _ Magnus!”

Another clap of thunder and even a close strike of lightning tried to knock him off his feet. It couldn’t hurt him. Nothing could hurt him in this new world. It might give a flashy new scar but damage? But pain? He’s already been marked. Fire could not burn Anges Montague and Peter Lukas could never get lost in the lonely. Attacks mean nothing to an avatar of them all.

But something else kept him safe too. Martin’s hand was soft and cold against his boiling skin. Another wave of reassurance as Martin too stood off against the power in the sky. 

“I won’t, not until you’re gone,” Jon tore the bottom of his shirt easily with his new strength. He took the material and tied it around his eyes, tight, making sure the only thing he could see, with his natural eyes, was darkness. “Because I want to watch you as you shrivel up into nothingness.”

The thunder and lightning strike as they do, a warning, a sign of displeasure, trying to call his bluff. If only he was bluffing.

“ **_Now look away_ ** ,” Jon called, extending his hand into the sky. The star-like eyes turned quickly away in all directions. The one in the center turned south, towards the Insitute. 

“Christ, Jon, how did you do that-”

“I don’t know,” Jon said quickly, both hands finding Martin. “I don’t know if it’ll work again or how long. We just have to go, now. While it can’t follow us.” He started to push Martin towards the safe house. He was properly blinded, his eyes blocked and those in the sky were spread to so many other things that weren’t important. 

“How are we going to avoid a giant eyeball in the sky?!” Martin asked, pulling Jon towards the cottage.

“ _ I don’t know _ ! All I know is we have to go! As fast as possible! And- And! We’ve got to find Daisy, and Melanie, and everyone else!” Jon listed, making mental lists of those he could trust. The list was heartbreakingly short. He tried hard not to make the eyes focus onto them, he tried to specifically move those peering at his friends. If he couldn’t see them, they were safe.

Martin pauses for a moment, an impossibly long moment. “Jon, is that blindfold working? Can you not see? Or do we have to-”

“It’s fine, for now. I can’t see with my actual eyes and that seems to be helping with  _ something _ . But I can see with some of the eyes in the sky. I’m attached to them.”

“And we’re just supposed to be good with that? Jon-”

“They’re going to be looking back any moment, Martin! We have to go! We’ll mark it under a strategical advantage for now and deal with the consequences later!”

They packed what they could. There wasn’t much but it was still too short of notice to grab everything. Jon put on a new shirt and one of Martin’s hoodies. He might be swimming in it but the hood should hide his head from the eyes. A weak effort to keep himself concealed. 

They were at the door with their bags on their backs and hoods up, laces tied tight. 

“Are you ready to walk into The End?”

Jon nodded as Martin took his hand.

“And ready to walk back out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked this! I have so many other fics! I have 3 other TMA fic and I have 11 adventure zones! I also have a Good Omens fic, two Penumbra Podcast fics, Yuri!!! On Ice, Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much again!


End file.
